Scarah Screams
Scarah Screams, previously known to fans as the background character "Sixties Chick", was one of three characters to have a prototype doll displayed at San Diego Comic Con 2011, the other two being the Daughter of Arachne and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Having won the vote, Scarah will be made into a doll next year, but it is still unclear if the other two will be given dolls of their own in the future. Physical Appearence Scarah Screams has clear blank eyes and medium black hair.She has a light blue skin tone with blue lip stick/gloss.Scarah wears a geen dress and green head band. Personality Currently unknown. Relationships Family Scarah is the daughter of the Banshee. A banshee is an Irish specter that floats around, wailing in mourning and washing the clothes of those about to die. People used to believe that if you could stop the banshee from doing it's duty, you could keep people from dying, but this ineffectual because the banshee is only the messenger, not the actual cause of death. Banshees have very loud, wailing voices, hence her last name, Scarah Screams. Friends None of her friends are known of at the moment; however she possibly friends with some of the Fearleaders since she was one. As of Scream Building, she was one of the fearleaders to quit. Romance Currently unknown; however she is seen at the same table with the backgrounder "Voldemort" in the webisode Bad Scare Day. Heath Burns has twice (in Hyde Your Heart and Ghostly Gossip) tried to impress Scarah. Appearances Scarah has been a background character in a lot of the webisodes and in New Ghoul @ School. It is unknown if she will make a grand appearance sometime in the future. Scarah's Facebook Description Scarah Screams may seem like she’s been hiding in the background, but she’s ready to step out of the dark. If you’re dying to bring her to life, vote now! Just remember, ghouls, all Monster High designs and doll names are subject to change. Scarah Screams always makes her voice heard over the mobs and she's dying to make sure yours is heard too! Which character do you want to bring to life? Trivia *Scarah Screams had a trademark request a few days before San Diego ComicCon 2011, where she was first seen as a prototype doll. *She is the first background character to have a doll. *As it is only a prototype, the Scarah Screams doll shown at ComicCon seems to be a Gloom Beach Frankie Stein repaint because of her lips and face shape, and she has a Ghoulia headband. *Scarah Sreams was a shown as Fearleader in the webisode Scream Building and in New Ghoul @ School. She was later seen in Fear the Book when the Fearleader photo was shown despite her quitting. *Her completely green theme (minus the hair) might play on the Irish relation to the color green since she is the daughter of The Banshee. Gallery Scarah Screams.jpg Scarah screams by mh maria-d415qqg.jpg Ccmh004.jpg Scarah.png|Scarah Wins Nefera Again Screen.png|Scarah in Nefera Again Ghoul2.jpg|Scarah on the Fear Squad in New Ghoul @ School MHWQ.png|(Note the heart for a dot on the i) MHSSH.png MHSSSDCC.jpg|A close-up of Scarah's doll scarah0091.png Category:Characters Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Characters on the Fear Squad Category:Girls Category:Characters in Season 1 Webisodes Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Girls Category:San Diego Comic-Con 2011 Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Characters Released in 2012